User talk:Juneran
DYBAD Hi Juneran ! I didn't see you in a while and just learned you've been banned temporarily (thought it was another user at first). I know from first hand experience how irritating and persistent Consus can get when things don't go his way, but you must keep you head cool and keep him at bay without looking like the bad guy. For exampe, insults are a suicidal move, no matter how tempting / justified they are, because to others it's the same as shouting "I'm EVIL !". They will feel personally threatened, tag you "public enemy" and instantly take your opponent's side. Same goes for deleting messages, especially on others' pages : to others it means "What I did is so wrong I can't even let you see". So here again, you unwittingly identify yourself as a threat to be neutralized. This is all just blind psychological reflexes after ages of struggle for survival, but that's how society works, and no one can ignore these rules without becoming a social outcast. So stay cool, and only fight back in a politically correct fashion. Otherwise you will inevitably be banned again, and I heard it would be permanent this time. You're one of the most productive contributors of this Wiki, with many great pages at your credit, so don't let it all go to waste. Don't give Consus the ammo he needs to shot you down. DYBAD (talk) 22:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello There Friend :D I might be banned soon but it doesn't matter. All I need to tell you is, you're a cool guy and you don't need trash like Consus to remove you from where you belong. You are one of the top people I admire, 3rd to DYBAD who's second and Thekingsman who's first. This place needs insane but hard working people like yourself. It keeps this Wikia interesting because I won't be able to do it anymore. Not because of Consus but because I'm done. This wasn't how it used to be. A lot of good people aren't around like they used to be like Gabriel and Omni. As for Consus, the internet is his protector and he will use it to it's full extent. You just need to be smart and learn to use it as well. Anyways, hopefully you're having a wonderful Holiday and be good. HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 05:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Whats up Yo Juneran if you there enter the chat i want to talk to you about the triple b or BBB YOUR HOMIE Inter kid (talk) 17:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ Thanks ! A scientific power to rule them all :D Definitely a comfortable addition ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Don't worry, I'll keep you updated. And sorry for the delay, I had misse your comment. It's more than time to clean-up my Tak Page ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Whats up Yo whats up Juneran long time no see you i know you might have been busy but sometimes you need to hola at your homies dude.So whats up with you any new pages you planning on doing? Check out my latest aresenal realeses this one,and this too,dont forget this one and last but not least please check them out dude and be free to contribute.PEACE Inter kid (talk) 16:00, June 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Im creating a new site, u know how to work thee wiki?Raijin7 (talk) 17:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC)raijin7 Thanks, Juneran :) It has become kind of a classic in some SF settings, but it's a really cool power nonetheless ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 20:54, June 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) A New Power Plan Just want to know if what can you say about this power I'm about to create... "Threat Identification", the ability to identify anything or anyone as a threat or not. 89thWarrior (talk) 15:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I think it's a lot more different than that of Danger Intuition, because it involves technological aspects and it uses vision not the whole sense out of it. It is the ability to identify (not to sense) a threat from a anyone or anything. If you already saw the movie "Battleship Film", the aliens there can identify who or which are considered threats. When they scan something or someone... there are color designations. Whenever they scan anyone/anything and turns out to be RED, it means a threat for them. But if it is green, they seem to understand that it is not a threat at all and tend to ignore them. This is my basis of the power I am going to make. Let me know about your thoughts. 89thWarrior (talk) 11:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Power The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Future Power To Make Hi Juneran, I just want to ask about something that I am going to make and be published in the future. Is there any name that you can suggest for a power form of Astral Projection but there are other things besides it.. For example, in this particularly clip from an episode show in our country.. the boy Edison has Astrail Projection and still was able to perform his Mental Manipulation/Pushing powers to others. I am plannning to create this power but not sure if we already have it here on this Wikia.. please let me know on what to do.. thanks and hoping for all your quick responses! Please just leave your signatures on my Talk Page :) By the way, here's the link of the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUpf_t0ZR3A 89thWarrior (talk) 18:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC)